Encounter
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Satu pertemuan dengan seorang gadis yang jatuh dari langit, kehidupan Elsword Sieghart yang normal langsung berubah drastis. ElsAi.
1. When the girl fell from the sky

.

**elsword; Lord Knight**  
**aisha; Dimension Witch**

.

.

"Awas!"

Dia tahu seharusnya saat itu dia tidak mendongak. Hanya saja, saat itu dia hanya menduga akan langsung melihat langit biru yang terbentang di atasnya, bukannya sesuatu yang terlihat seperti titik ungu yang jauh di atas sana.

Manik merahnya menyipit, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas—memastikan apakah benda ungu itu adalah 'makhluk yang tidak terlihat' yang biasa dia lihat atau bukan. Namun pikiran itu langsung menghilang tanpa jejak begitu sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia sebut benda ungu itu semakin besar, berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu yang dikuncir dua.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik lagi baginya untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu—dia terlihat seperti lebih muda darinya—benar-benar, dalam arti harfiah, jatuh dari langit. Tangannya dikepak-kepakkan dengan panik, seolah berharap bahwa kedua tangan mungil itu dapat berubah menjadi sepasang sayap yang akan membawanya terbang pergi, dan tanpa hasil.

(Dia tidak mengenal gadis itu, tapi dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang idiot.)

Jadi, seperti orang normal—yang panik dan bodoh—lainnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menangkap gadis itu, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan pikiran untuk membiarkan gadis itu jatuh dan mati seorang diri. Tidak, itu terlalu kejam.

Dalam detik gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya, begitu ringan layaknya sehelai bulu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu.

Dan begitu manik _amethyst_ besar gadis itu bertemu dengan merah miliknya, dia tahu dunianya tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya lagi.

.

**Encounter**

**Chapter 1 – When the girl fell from the sky**

**"—we, indeed, already fated to meet like this."**

**An Elsword/Aisha fanfic; the writer gains no profit from this.**

.

.

Dia sedang berlari. Bukan dari kakaknya yang mengerikan yang akan memaksanya berlatih di dojo atau gurunya yang tidak henti-hentinya menagih hutang-hutang tugas yang tak kunjung ia sentuh. Dia hanya berlari, menembus rimbunan hutan yang tak henti-hentinya memaksanya berhenti dengan goresan di kulit sawo matangnya dan daun-daun kering di rambut merahnya yang membara.

Kalau begitu, kenapa dia berlari?

Itu adalah salah satu dari pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab begitu saja.

Sejak kecil, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang orang normal lainnya tidak bisa lihat. Orang lain akan menyebut makhluk itu hantu, namun baru-baru ini ia ketahui dari seseorang nama dari makhluk yang menghantuinya sejak kala kecilnya; _Anima_.

Dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasan dari orang itu. Intinya, _Anima_ bukanlah makhluk yang berbahaya. Makhluk itu tinggal di sisi manusia, bahkan lebih lama dari mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyerang manusia, andai saja manusia tidak mengganggu mereka—hal yang jarang sekali terjadi. Walaupun begitu, _Anima_ bukanlah makhluk yang sepenuhnya aman. Terlalu lama tinggal di sisi manusia, _Anima_ akan menyerap aura-aura jahat yang manusia keluarkan. Semakin lama, mereka akan berubah menjadi jahat dan mulai menyerang manusia tanpa pandang bulu. Wujud mereka yang terlihat tidak membahayakan akan berubah menjadi mengerikan—mereka, yang disebut _Ayakashi_.

(...Kenapa juga orang itu menggabungkan kata Latin dengan legenda Jepang? Oh ya, dia seorang idiot.)

Kembali lagi ke topik, alasan dia berlari di tengah hutan sekarang adalah orang idiot itu, yang dengan sembarang menyerang salah satu _Anima_—orang itu bilang tidak sengaja, dia bilang orang itu idiot—dan memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja dengan sihirnya, membiarkan dia berlari sendirian, dikejar oleh _Anima_ yang mengamuk.

Dia tahu seharusnya dia pergi ke sekolah saja, biarlah Elsa atau Stella mengamuk padanya. Bahkan itu terdengar lebih baik daripada menjadi calon makanan _Anima_.

Manik merahnya berpendar, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata, dan meraih sebuah batang kayu yang cukup panjang seperti pedang kendo-nya. Dengan tangkas ia berbalik, dan bertemu langsung dengan wujud _Anima_ yang selama ini selalu menakutinya—kulit yang biasanya bercahaya putih lembut, kini berubah menjadi merah gelap yang mengerikan, diliputi aura marah. Wujud yang biasanya terlihat seperti manusia yang mengenakan kimono kini terlihat lebih mengerikan—tangannya berubah menjadi cakar, lehernya menjadi lebih panjang dan bersisik, serta kepalanya terlihat seperti kepala naga.

Tangannya mencengkram batang kayu itu lebih kuat, kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang bertahun-tahun dipaku oleh kakaknya selama latihan. Ketika _Anima_ itu menerjang ke arahnya, dia ikut menerjang, meneriakkan apapun yang tidak ia ingat, dan memukul makhluk itu tepat di antara kedua matanya.

Geraman marah _Anima_ itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, dan dengan refleks melompat balik sebelum cakar itu berhasil mengoyak dirinya. Dia benar-benar melakukan usaha yang baik—dalam membuat makhluk itu semakin marah, maksudnya.

Dan saat itulah, suara yang tidak asing namun menyebalkan itu terdengar tepat di sebelah telinganya, "Tidak berguna seperti biasanya~"

Awalnya tidak terlihat, namun perlahan-lahan, wujud seorang gadis mulai muncul di sebelahnya, terbalut dalam cahaya ungu yang lembut. Gadis yang memiliki rambut ungu yang dikuncir dua, dengan ujung rambutnya bergulung. Seragam SMA Velder yang ia kenakan bersih tanpa noda, berbeda dengan yang kini ia kenakan. Dengan tangkas, gadis itu menariknya ke belakang pohon yang tersembunyi.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah selama aku mengurus—" Tatapannya mendelik tajam ke arah _Anima_ yang kini tengah mengendus udara, mencari mereka. "—sampah_mu_ ini?"

Tatapan meledeknya menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah senyum terbalik. "Jadi ini salah_ku_?"

"Memang salah siapa lagi?!"

Gadis itu mendecak, jelas tidak senang dianggap sebagai seorang pembuat masalah (walaupun dia memang seorang pembuat masalah), namun tidak membalas kata-katanya. Dia hanya menatap _Anima_ mengamuk di dekat pohon mereka bersembunyi, kemudian tangannya terangkat ke udara kosong, memunculkan sebuah tongkat dengan ujung yang berbentuk hati dengan sepasang sayap putih di dekat ujungnya.

Gadis ini—Aisha, namanya—adalah gadis yang mengaku sebagai seorang penyihir yang datang dari tempat yang jauh, dengan tujuan untuk menyegel _Ayakashi_ di tempat ini. Dia juga gadis yang waktu itu jatuh dari langit, kemudian di selamatkan olehnya—walaupun gadis itu enggan mengakuinya. Entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan hingga bisa terjatuh dari langit setinggi itu, dia enggan untuk menceritakannya. Lagipula, dia sendiri juga tidak ingin tahu.

Barulah ia ketahui, Aisha adalah murid pindahan pendiam yang datang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu saking pendiamnya. Namun setelah hari itu, gadis itu selalu datang padanya dan berbicara non-stop dengannya.

Kesimpulannya; gadis itu aneh.

"—Hei, dunia pada Elsword?" manik merahnya mengerjap begitu tongkat Aisha mengayun di depan wajahnya, membuatnya menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang karena kaget, dan menghantam belakang kepalanya sendiri di batang kayu dengan suara yang cukup keras. "B-Bodoh! Kalau kau bersuara keras begitu—"

Tidak perlu Aisha jelaskan, erangan _Anima_ yang mengancam mereka cukup memberitahu Elsword bahwa persembunyian mereka telah diketahui. Tanpa basa-basi, Elsword menarik tangan Aisha, membawanya berlari pergi dari balik pohon tersebut, yang kini sudah tidak bersisa dengan satu serangan dari cakar sang _Anima_.

"Yang ini bukan salahku!"

"Salahmu, bodoh!" Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggertak balik, "Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita—"

Jeritan _Anima_ di belakang mereka memotong kata-kata Elsword, dan begitu mereka sadar, kini mereka tengah melayang di langit. Tempat mereka berlari sebelumnya telah hancur, hanya dengan satu pukulan dari _Anima_ tersebut. Sentakan itu membuat mereka terlempar ke langit, sepertinya.

Aisha dengan cepat berpindah ke sisinya, memeluk pinggangnya, kemudian melompat di tengah udara kosong seperti berlari di atas air. Seragam SMA Velder telah berubah menjadi pakaian gadis sihir seperti di anime yang pernah ia tonton—namun sekarang hal seperti itu tidak penting.

"Dia akan berubah menjadi _Ayakashi_." Elsword mendengar gadis itu menggerutu, "Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan beban di tanganku sekarang!"

"Hei!"

"Itu kenyataan, kok!" Dia memeletkan lidahnya pada laki-laki di pelukannya. "Untuk sekarang, kita harus pergi menjauh. Akan kuurus dia lain kali."

"Ide yang bagus."

Keduanya mengangguk bersama-sama. Dan Elsword membiarkan dirinya sendiri di bawa oleh Aisha melewati ranting-ranting pohon, menuju daerah yang lebih berpenghuni.

.

"_...Lunaria?"_

_Awalnya dia tidak yakin, berhubung dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Aisha Lunaria—murid pindahan di kelasnya yang datang beberapa bulan yang lalu, kemudian suaranya tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Dia tipe orang yang akan memojok seorang diri di kelas, kemudian pergi duluan ketika pulang sekolah. Dia juga sering tertangkap basah mengobrol seorang diri, dan melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ritual yang aneh. Akhirnya orang-orang di kelas mulai menyebutnya dengan panggilan; penyihir._

_Betapa mereka tidak tahu kalau sebutan itu memang benar-benar miliknya._

_Manik _amethyst_ gadis itu melebar setelah beberapa saat, seolah dia baru saja mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan dia memekik keras, nyaris saja membuat Elsword menjatuhkan gadis itu ketika sebuah tinju bersarang di wajahnya._

"_A-Apa-apaan?!" Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menjatuhkan gadis itu dari pelukannya dan mengusap bagian yang dipukul olehnya, membuat gadis itu mengerang di rerumputan sambil mengusap bagian bawahnya. "Aku menolongmu dan kau malah memberikanku itu?!"_

_Gadis itu masih mengamatinya dengan tatapan panik dan takut, kemudian bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar, "K-Kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Hah?" Satu alis terangkat, dan dia memberikan tatapan 'kau-kira-aku-buta?' pada gadis itu. "Kau Aisha Lunaria, yang sekelas denganku itu, bukan?"_

_Barulah setelah ia amati, gadis itu tidak mengenakan seragam Velder—walaupun sekarang masih tengah jam pelajaran dan Elsword memang tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Aisha Lunaria adalah seorang pembolos sepertinya—namun mengenakan pakaian layaknya gadis penyihir seperti di anime; baju merah muda yang ketat dan rok ungu pendek, tertutup oleh sebuah jubah putih dengan bentuk seperti bulan sabit di bagian pinggir jubahnya. Serta sebuah pita ungu besar yang tersemat di belakangnya, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti karakter dari anime atau komik yang biasa ia baca._

_Dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Aisha Lunaria yang pendiam bisa menunjukkan kulit sebanyak itu. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

"_Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, hah? Kau _cosplayer_ yang berdandan seperti penyihir?"_

"_Aku penyihir sungguhan, kok."_

_Buru-buru Elsword mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aisha, yang kini sudah berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya._

_Dia tertawa gugup, "H-Hei, kami cuma bercanda—"_

_Namun tatapan serius gadis itu memotong kata-katanya. "Aku benar-benar penyihir." Kalimatnya ditekan di setiap kata-katanya. "...dan seharusnya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatku sekarang."_

_Laki-laki berambut merah itu menelan ludah._

_Berarti gadis itu jangan-jangan—_

"_Hei, namamu Elsword Sieghart, bukan—"_

_Dia tidak mendengar lanjutan kata-kata gadis itu dan langsung melarikan diri._

.

Sebuah buku setebal kamus mendarat di wajahnya ketika ia mencoba menyelinap masuk dalam kelas, telak mengenai keningnya tepat di tengah, seolah orang yang melemparnya telah hafal betul bagaimana modus operandi-nya dalam menyelinap masuk dalam kelas di tengah pelajaran.

Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Guru yang kini mengajar—Stella, atau si monster keji yang menyiksa pelan-pelan dengan berbagai angka-angka rumit, sama saja—memang sudah hafal betul dengan sikap Elsword Sieghart, si pembolos namun bintang klub kendo itu. Andai saja julukan yang terakhir itu tidak ada, mungkin laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah ditendang dari SMA Velder yang berprestasi.

Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Aisha, yang duduk di kursi belakang tempat duduknya di dekat jendela, melirik ke arahnya dan memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek. Terkadang dia mengutuk sihir ruang dan waktu milik gadis itu—yang dengan sembarangan meninggalkannya di lorong depan kelas sementara dia sudah kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Ada yang harus kau katakan, Sieghart?"

Suara ketus Stella sama sekali tidak menakutinya—dia sudah biasa, sepertinya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya setelah berlari begitu jauh, Elsword berdiri sambil menyingkirkan daun kering yang tersangkut di rambutnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Petualangan laki-laki."

Dan kata-kata singkat itu cukup untuk membuatnya menerima satu lagi kamus di keningnya.

.

_Kesan pertamanya akan Aisha Lunaria; si murid pindahan yang aneh, namun misterius dan sedikit manis, berubah menjadi Aisha Lunaria; si hantu yang mengaku penyihir (masih manis)._

_Tak henti-hentinya dia bisa merasakan tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Aisha keesokan harinya, yang duduk di belakangnya. Awalnya dia ingin melarikan diri saja, namun entah mengapa seolah takdir tidak mengizinkannya untuk lari dari gadis itu._

_Dan ketika istirahat tiba, gadis itu langsung saja mencengkram tangannya, seolah menahannya dari melarikan diri, dan langsung mennyeretnya dengan kekuatan yang Elsword tidak tahu gadis mungil itu bisa keluarkan. Beruntung Elsword benar-benar dapat menahan rontaan dan permohonan maaf keluar sebelum mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan tatapan satu kelas._

_Aisha membawa mereka ke belakang sekolah, tempat biasa gadis itu tertangkap basah berbicara seorang diri. Dengan keras, gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan menatap Elsword dengan tajam._

"_Kemarin kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Elsword Sieghart!" Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tidak tahu aku benar-benar dalam masalah karena kau melihatku?"_

"_M-Mana kutahu!" Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, dia membalas, "Lagipula, kau ini apa?! J-Jangan-jangan, hantu yang hanya bisa kulihat?! Kau menyihir satu kelas—"_

_Sebuah telapak tangan langsung melayang ke mulutnya, begitu keras hingga dia meringis kesakitan. "J-Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" Dia melihat sekeliling, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?!"_

_Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya keduanya dapat menenangkan diri, dan Aisha melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Elsword. Tatapannya terlihat jijik ketika menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, dan buru-buru mengelapnya di roknya._

"_Jadi, kau bisa melihat... hantu?" Elsword mengangguki pertanyaan Aisha. "Itu juga alasan kau bisa melihatku."_

_Dia berkacak pinggang. "Sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sieghart, aku bukan hantu." Dia melempar rambutnya ke belakang dengan punggung tangan, lalu tersenyum bangga. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku adalah penyihir sungguhan, datang dengan tujuan untuk membasmi sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan hantu—atau lebih tepatnya, Anima."_

"_Sebelum aku menjelaskan ini padamu, aku akan bertanya satu hal." Tubuhnya di condongkan ke arah Elsword, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Setelah hal ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan percaya padaku dan membantuku. Dengan itu, aku akan melindungimu."_

"_Melindungiku?" Alis laki-laki itu bertaut. "Dari apa?"_

_Tatapan serius itu tidak menghilang. "Para organisasi yang mengincar Anima." Dia sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal ketika mengatakan, "Kau sudah termasuk dalam kekacauan ini, Elsword Sieghart."_

.

Jadi, beginilah dia sekarang, terlibat dalam sesuatu yang selalu ia jauhi sejak kecil. Sesuatu yang ia tahu akan berujung besar dan merubah hidupnya selamanya.

Sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan kaki mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar, laki-laki berambut merah itu bersandar di samping pintu ruang guru yang terbuka, menunggu Aisha yang kini tengah berurusan dengan salah satu guru—terkadang dia kesal sendiri karena jadwal Aisha yang sibuk, membuat jam pulangnya lebih lambat karena harus menunggu gadis itu.

Kenapa dia menunggu gadis itu, kau tanya? Yah—

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang guru, tersenyum lebar. "Pulang sekarang?"

Elsword hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengangkat tasnya di bahunya. "Ayo."

Entah bagaimana, gadis itu dapat meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa dia bukanlah gadis sembarangan dan hanyalah teman Elsword yang melarikan diri dari rumah, menumpang untuk sementara waktu. Itu, katanya, supaya lebih mudah untuk melindungi Elsword—walaupun kakak Elsword sendiri adalah seorang juara kendo nasional tingkat mahasiswa, gadis itu hanya tidak mau mendengarkannya, seperti biasa.

Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa begitu melihat berbagai sisi dari Aisha yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini, dia merasa bahwa hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

.

—atau setidaknya dia berharap begitu.

.

**To be continued?**

* * *

***sujud* saya tau saya nista banget belum selesai satu fic malah nulis fic lanjutan lagi aaaaaaaa *dikubur  
**

**oke, saya dapet ide ini waktu lagi tarawih kemarin, dan baru bisa ditulis waktu pengajian sampai hampir tengah malem, jadi kesannya masih mabok gegara saya juga males ngedit- #jangancurhat**

**fic ini bakalan pendek, mungkin sekitar 4-6 chapter, semoga aja bisa selesai ;;w;;**

**as always, i don't own Elsword! _(:3/**


	2. You keep secrets each other too much

.

**elsword; lord knight**  
**aisha; dimension witch**  
**elesis; blazing heart**

.

.

"Jadi? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Gadis itu di hadapannya, tangannya bersatu di depan wajahnya yang tertunduk, namun terlihat jelas betapa dia memohon dari raut wajah dan nada suaranya—sesuatu yang jarang sekali gadis itu lakukan, kecuali kalau ia memang menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pelajaran berakhir, gadis itu tiba-tiba menariknya ke belakang sekolah—hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ingin berbicara dengannya—dan langsung saja memohon padanya untuk pulang sendiri. Dia ingin melakukan investigasi, katanya, namun entah mengapa Elsword sendiri tahu gadis itu sedang tidak ingin pulang.

(Dan gadis itu berani memanggil dirinya sendiri 'penjaga'nya? Dunia ini sudah mulai aneh, sepertinya.)

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berkacak pinggang, sorot matanya terlihat kalau dia sedang kesal, namun memutuskan untuk tidak melampiaskan perasaannya dan berkata, "Sudah cukup aku meladeni keegoisanmu hari ini," dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang hendak meledak ketika dia menggumamkan kalimat maaf yang tidak terlalu serius, "setidaknya katakan alasannya padaku."

Aisha mengangkat wajahnya, masih terlihat memohon, namun nada suaranya jelas-jelas tidak, "Memangnya kau kesepian tanpaku?" belum sempat membalas, gadis berambut ungu itu melanjutkan, "Ayolah, Els! Hanya hari ini, ada yang ingin ku lakukan!"

Elsword masih menatapnya, emosi marah mereda, namun terganti dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti curiga. "Bukan karena tidak ingin pulang, kan?"

"..."

_Jackpot_.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak suka rumahku," dia berkacak pinggang lagi, kemudian mendesah dan tersenyum, seolah mengatakan 'terserahlah', dan melanjutkan, "setidaknya pulanglah sebelum gelap. Elsa tidak akan senang jika aku meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam."

Gadis berambut ungu itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya terbuka sejenak dan manik _amethyst_ melebar, namun ekspresi itu kembali lenyap, menjadi wajah yang menyiratkan terima kasih.

Elsword hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sampai jumpa nanti. Aku akan memasak makan malam."

Kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik, tidak melihat sama sekali Aisha yang sudah menghilang di tengah udara kosong.

.

**Encounter**

**Chapter 2 : You keep secrets each other too much**

"—**how stupid of me to break that promise myself, to never left your side."**

**An Elsword/Aisha fanfic; the writer didn't gain any commercial profit from this.**

.

.

_Dia mendongak, mata melebar, dan mulut melebar tak percaya._

"_Apa... maksudmu?"_

_Wanita di hadapannya masih menatapnya lurus. Manik merahnya tidak kehilangan keseriusan yang ada sejak pembicaraan ini dibuka, semakin bertambah kian detik berlalu, malah._

_Dia tidak terlalu kaget, karena sejak awal, inilah yang ia pertama dengar tentang Elesis Sieghart—dingin, serius, seolah telah menghadapi banyak cobaan sejak usia belia. Tidak, bukan sikap wanita itu yang membuatnya terkejut._

"_Kau mendengarku dengan benar, Aisha." Wanita yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Elsword—rambut merah, namun panjang, manik merah yang membara, dan postur tubuh yang tinggi, seolah wanita ini adalah versi wanita dari Elsword—itu berkata dengan serius. "Jangan katakan apapun tentangku, ataupun hal yang telah kau dengar dari pusat, pada Elsword."_

_Hal yang ia dengar dari pusat—_Magical Sorciere_, sesuatu yang ia dengar sebelum melaksanakan tugas di kota Velder, tentang masa lalu yang terjadi pada keluarga Sieghart—keluarga yang kerap melahirkan penyihir-penyihir kuat—hingga hanya tersisa dua orang dari keluarga tersebut, sang kakak beradik, Elesis dan Elsword Sieghart._

_Cerita itu, adalah cerita untuk nantinya._

"_Setidaknya, bolehkah aku bertanya alasannya?"_

_Manik merah makin terpicing, dan terpikir oleh Aisha untuk berbalik dan melupakan percakapan itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali—jika gadis berambut ungu itu tidak mendapat jawabannya, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari tahu._

_Dan sepertinya wanita di hadapannya itu mengerti sikapnya, terlihat dari tatapannya yang melembut. Perlahan—begitu perlahan hingga dia takut suaranya terbawa angin, dia berbisik,_

"_Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya lagi dalam sihir."_

.

Tidak, dia tidak kesepian sama sekali. Tidak sedikitpun dia merindukan tawa histeris dan setiap ledekan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, yang mengesalkan namun membuat suasana begitu ringan dan menyenangkan. Tidak. Dia sudah terbiasa melewati jalan ini seorang diri, baik menuju sekolah maupun rumah.

...Baiklah, mungkin dia merindukan keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya, yang kerap menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, jika dia melupakan fakta bahwa yang gadis itu tertawakan adalah dirinya sendiri.

(Tidak. Dia bukan seorang masokis yang suka disiksa seperti itu. Dan ini adalah sebuah pengumuman yang serius.)

Hanya beberapa hari dia berjalan berangkat dan pulang bersama gadis itu, dia sudah merasa muak dan ingin melempar gadis itu ke dalam sumur terdekat. Barulah ketika gadis itu pergi, rasa kesepian yang selalu mengikutinya sejak kecil kembali bagai ombak yang menghantam batu-batuan.

Manik merah mendongak, menatapi _Anima_ yang terbang di atas langit tanpa mempedulikan dirinya dan mendesah. Sebenarnya dia enggan mengatakan ini, tetapi Elsword memang seseorang yang mudah kesepian. Kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil dan kakaknya yang tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuknya sama sekali tidak membantu. Sejujurnya dia begitu bahagia ketika Aisha datang dalam kehidupannya; setidaknya dia memiliki sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu.

Barulah dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika menabrak seseorang—atau, lebih tepatnya, sesuatu, yang ia sadari sebagai _Anima_, dari pakaian putih seperti pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan. Setidaknya ia menduga makhluk itu adalah _Anima _pada awalnya, karena ia hanya berdiri di sana tanpa menyerang siapapun. Namun ketika ia mendongak, yang ia langsung lihat adalah wajah hitam makhluk itu dengan sepasang mata merah darah, seolah menatapnya langsung dalam jiwanya. Rambut merahnya bergerak-gerak, seolah memiliki jiwa sendiri. Aura hitam yang awalnya tidak ia sadari langsung bertumpah ketika muncul lengkungan bulan sabit putih di wajahnya.

—_Ayakashi_. Batinnya, menggertakkan gigi. Namun ada yang aneh dari _Ayakashi_ ini.

Kenapa dia tidak menyerang makhluk hidup di sekitarnya? Begitu banyak manusia yang melewati tempat ini, berjalan cepat untuk sampai di kediaman masing-masing sepertinya.

..._Ayakashi_ ini seolah menunggunya untuk datang.

Buru-buru Elsword membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Dengan cepat, laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh tanah, dan berjalan mengitari _Ayakashi_ aneh itu, melewatinya begitu saja. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Ayakashi itu masih memandangnya, dan senyum aneh yang membuatnya bergidik masih ada di sana. Elsword langsung saja mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan berjalan lebih cepat, berharap Ayakashi itu akan langsung meninggalkannya sendiri.

...Setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan.

Rumah kediaman Sieghart dapat terlihat bahkan dari jauh—bukan salahnya rumah keluarga yang kini hanya di diami dua orang (tambah satu orang) begitu besar. Luasnya sedikit lebih besar dari lapangan golf yang membutuhkan banyak uang hanya untuk menapakkan kakinya di rerumputan, dikelilingi oleh pagar kayu tinggi. Rumahnya bergaya Jepang tua, bahkan lengkap dengan pintu geser dan lantai _tatami_[1]. Kakaknya pernah berunding dengannya untuk mengganti model rumah menjadi lebih kebarat-baratan, namun ia menolak. Untuk mempertahankan peninggalan leluhur, walaupun dia sendiri tidak terlalu nyaman dengan rumah yang selalu menjadi gunjingan tetangga ini.

Elsword berlari menyusuri pagar kayu, merogoh tas biru yang menggantung di bahunya dan mengambil kunci rumah yang selalu ia bawa. Nyaris saja ia tersandung ketika melihat sesuatu di depan pintu pagarnya.

_Ayakashi_ yang sama yang ia tabrak barusan, menatapnya dengan senyum yang sama, menunggunya di depan rumahnya seolah sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

Otomatis dia mengambil sebuah langkah besar ke belakang, merutuki diri sendiri yang melupakan pedang kayu favoritnya di dojo rumah sekaligus membuat mental note untuk membawanya setiap saat.

"...aku...aku..."

Satu alis terangkat ketika mendengar Ayakashi itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, hingga laki-laki itu bertanya, "...Maaf?"

Dia hanya berkedip sesaat, namun sepertinya beberapa detik itu cukup bagi Ayakashi itu untuk menerjang ke arahnya, mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah dan mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Tangannya yang barusan memegang kunci ia gunakan untuk mencakar tangan gelap yang berusaha mencuri nyawa dari lehernya dan tas yang ada di tangan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala makhluk itu hingga seluruh isi tasnya tercecer di seluruh tempat, namun sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuat Ayakashi tersebut berhenti.

"—Akui aku—" Suara serak milik sang Ayakashi terdengar jelas di telinganya, yang kini mulai mendengar suara statis yang aneh. Cairan kental menetes dari sudut bibir makhluk itu, yang makin detik makin melebar, mendarat di wajah Elsword, yang bergidik jijik. "—Akui Karis ini, Yang Mulia!"

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Kulitnya kini hanya bisa merasakan dingin, perih dari sisik-sisik di telapak tangan Ayakashi di atasnya, dan panas dari nafas yang terengah—entah miliknya atau _Ayakashi_ ini, dia tidak tahu lagi.

Akhirnya dengan suara tersedak, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berkuak, "L-Lepas—" cengkramannya justru semakin kuat, hingga Elsword terpaksa mengikuti kemauan makhluk itu, "A-Aku mengakuimu—" dia terbatuk sekali, dan melanjutkan dengan suara lebih kecil, kehabisan nafas, "—K-Karis, lepaskan—"

Ketika dia merasa hendak kehilangan kesadarannya, _Ayakashi_ tersebut—Karis—telah menghilang dari atas tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan berat di tubuhnya dan cengkraman di lehernya. Sebagai gantinya, Aisha sudah berada di sisinya, membantunya untuk duduk dan mengelus punggungnya selagi dia terbatuk dan berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau—" Laki-laki berambut merah itu terbatuk, "—terlambat, bodoh."

Aisha tidak mengatakan apapun—tidak senyum jahil maupun ledekan, hanya memberinya sebuah tatapan permintaan maaf yang tulus. Gadis itu telah mengenakan pakaian sihirnya, dan tergeletak di tanah dekatnya, tongkat sihir yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengusir Ayakashi yang menyerangnya.

Jauh ujung jalan, keduanya melihat Karis, yang kini tertawa begitu keras hingga terdengar di tempat keduanya. Tubuh Ayakashi tersebut terbalut asap hitam keunguan, dan kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan angin keras yang menyapu keduanya, meninggalkan tawa mengerikan yang terus bergema di gang kosong tempat mereka.

Keheningan meliputi keduanya, terasa begitu berat dengan tatapan serius Aisha yang menatap kearah hilangnya Karis sebelumnya. Kemudian gadis itu balik menatapnya, manik amethyst tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun semangat maupun humor yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padamu," Dia memulai, masih menatap Elsword dengan serius. "...tapi ceritakan padaku, apapun yang _Ayakashi_ itu lakukan, dan yang kau katakan padanya, oke?"

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Aisha, yang kini sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian seragamnya.

.

_From: Elsa  
Subject: Rumah  
[20xx/8/20 19:30]_

_Bagaimana di rumah? Kau tidak melakukan apapun mencurigakan dengan Aisha, bukan? Akan kubunuh kau jika kau benar-benar melakukannya. xxoo_

_Aku akan sampai di rumah sebentar lagi. Siapkan makan malam untukku. Lapar._

_Elsa._

Elsword menatap ponsel merahnya, alis bertaut dan bibir ditarik ke bawah, sambil membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja datang dari kakak perempuannya.

(Apa maksudnya melakukan hal mencurigakan? Memangnya orang itu mengerti arti 'xxoo'?)

Sambil menekan keras tombol-tombol ponsel untuk balasan, dia memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di depannya, memandangi makan malamnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali dan terlihat berpikir keras. Pertama kalinya Elsword melihat Aisha seperti itu—kemudian dia teringat; belum pernah Aisha terlihat seperti sifat bersemangat biasanya jika dia berada dalam rumah. Awalnya laki-laki itu berpikir Aisha bersikap canggung—tinggal di sebuah rumah besar bersama seorang laki-laki berdua saja—namun sekarang dia tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu, melihat betapa Aisha terlihat tidak peduli akan hal itu jika mereka ada di tempat lain.

Aisha tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sejak Elsword menceritakan tentang Ayakashi itu. Hanya sesekali menggumam sesuatu yang tidak Elsword mengerti, dan wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat panik, bahkan hingga sekarang. Apakah dia terlibat sesuatu yang besar tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Sambil berdeham dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi dengan keras—membuat gadis itu kembali memperhatikannya—Elsword berkata, terdengar serius, "Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kelihatannya kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku." Gadis itu kini terlihat bersalah, namun tidak Elsword indahi selama melanjutkan, "Tidak masalah, sungguh. Hanya saja, kau tahu Elsa akan pulang hari ini, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu." Balasannya terlalu singkat dan terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bahkan Elsword masih bisa melihat ketakutannya ketika gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku tahu tentang kakakmu. Jangan tanyakan."

Toh dia juga tidak perlu bertanya. Sejak pertama Aisha menginjakkan kaki di rumah, Elsa—kakak perempuannya—yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah langsung menyukainya. Bahkan Elsword sendiri menyadari kalau mereka saling bertukar informasi di belakang punggungnya, entah bagaimana.

(Terkadang Elsword merasa cemburu pada Aisha yang bisa lebih dekat dengan kakaknya daripada dirinya sendiri.)

"Tidak akan kutanyakan." Elsword berdiri, mengambil peralatan makannya dan membawanya menuju tempat mencuci piring. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan perjanjian kita—jangan katakan apapun tentang sihir padanya, oke?"

Ada keheningan aneh di antara keduanya, sebelum terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Elsword menoleh, hanya untuk melihat Aisha yang telah berdiri, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti, kok." Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang, kemudian dia mendesah dan menggerutu, "...kalian terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kemudian gadis itu berbalik, menggumamkan 'terima kasih makanannya' dan pergi keluar dari ruang makan dengan langkah berat, seolah bisa pingsan kapan saja, dan bukannya menghilang tiba-tiba seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hal ini tentu membuat laki-laki itu sedikit khawatir tentangnya.

Dan bukannya dia akan mengatakan itu dengan keras.

.

Elsa kembali ke rumah tepat pukul sembilan malam, ketika Elsword baru saja akan menyimpan makanan dalam lemari es dan Aisha yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Elsword, sebagai yang membuka pintu dan menjadi sasaran pertama tinju dari Elsa yang mabuk, tentu tidak senang ketika kembali ke dalam rumah dan berpapasan dengan gadis berambut ungu itu di tengah koridor.

"Elly-_nee_[2], selamat datang." Gadis itu masih terlihat gugup, walaupun senyumnya seolah mengatakan sebalinya. "Elsword memasak sup miso yang enak barusan. Mau makan dulu?"

Kakaknya menggeleng. Rambut merah panjang yang biasanya terikat rapi kini tergerai, walaupun masih ada sebagian kecil yang diikat, terlihat berantakan, seperti layaknya ketika ia kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. "Aku lelah. Ingin langsung tidur. Jangan berisik."

Kau yang minta ingin langsung makan, Elsword menggerutu dalam hati, dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa rancangan kakaknya ditolak lagi atau dia baru saja kehilangan pacar barunya. Dia tidak bisa memilih yang mana yang lebih baik.

Tatapan iba dari keduanya mengikuti langkah berat dan gontai Elsa, yang menghilang setelah terdengar bunyi pintu geser yang terbuka, lalu tertutup dengan kasar. Yang memecahkan keheningan setelah itu adalah Aisha, yang mendesah keras-keras.

Baru saja Elsword akan kembali ke kamarnya, gadis itu memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik, bertemu langsung dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Apa kau tahu kalau rumah ini memiliki pelindung sihir?"

Satu alis terangkat dari laki-laki berambut merah. "Apa? Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius." Dan dari wajahnya, Aisha benar-benar tidak terlihat sedang bercanda. "_Ayakashi_ itu—Karis, bukan?—akan datang malam ini, karena pelindungnya telah dimatikan."

"Apa—" Elsword berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum menyadari bahwa suaranya terlalu keras ketika terdengar suara sesuatu terbanting dari arah kamar kakaknya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan, "Kenapa sekarang? Elsa ada di rumah—"

"_Karena_ dia ada di rumah, pelindung sihir menghilang." Aisha menggigit bibirnya ketika melanjutkan, "Dan sihirku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi rumah ini. Jadi, kumohon," Gadis itu meraih tangannya, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, "jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Entahlah, tetapi Elsword tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Aisha yang tulus itu. Entah karena itu, atau karena sentuhan hangat dari tangannya, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Yang penting, kehangatan itu membuat wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Dengan cepat ia menyentakkan kedua tangan mereka hingga terlepas, kemudian langsung berbalik supaya gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang semerah rambutnya sekarang. "K-Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Sial, dia tidak bermaksud menggagap! "Hanya saja, lindungi Elsa untukku, oke?"

"Akan ku usahakan." Gumamnya, kemudian langsung berbalik, "Selamat malam, Elsword."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Aisha langsung menghilang dari hadapannya, seolah tidak pernah ada di sana sejak awal.

.

Entah karena detikan jam yang begitu keras di telinganya atau apa, Elsword tidak dapat menutup matanya sama sekali. Tidak peduli betapa keras dia menutup matanya atau menghitung domba dalam tidurnya, sama sekali tidak dapat ia mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menangkap angka '11:30' dari jam digital di sebelah tempat tidurnya, namun sekarang dia tidak peduli lagi.

Kata-kata Aisha sebelum meninggalkannya begitu mengganggunya. Bagaimana tidak; rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui, namun diketahui orang luar.

—Apakah kakaknya tahu tentang hal ini? Pertanyaan itu mengganggunya lagi, tak peduli betapa lama Elsword berusaha untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam, pertanyaan yang telah ada semenjak Elsword masih kecil. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kemampuannya melihat _Anima_ pada Elsa, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kemampuan sihir Aisha ketika memperkenalkannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan keluarga satu-satunya dalam hal yang berbahaya.

Tanpa sadar dia telah berdiri di depan kamar Elsa. Tak perlu menempelkan telinganya di pintu geser, dia sudah bisa mendengar dengkuran kakaknya dari dalam—bukan sifat seorang gadis yang baik, memang, namun setidaknya dia tahu kakaknya masih ada di sana, tertidur pulas. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat ia bisa mendapat ketenangan; di sebuah _dojo_[3] di halaman belakang. Dia selalu berada disana kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak—entah hanya berdiam diri atau berlatih dengan shinai kesayangannya.

Elsword seharusnya tidak kaget ketika melihat gadis berambut ungu itu duduk di lantai, memandangi cahaya bulan yang temaram di tengah gelap malam. Manik _amethyst_ yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat kosong, tidak seperti biasanya. Sesekali dia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat membaca gadis itu dengan mudah.

Dia berdeham pelan, membuat perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya, dan bertanya—berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup. "Kau belum tidur?"

Aisha mengerjap, "Bukannya kau memintaku untuk berjaga?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menggumamkan, "Tentu." Dan berjalan ke arahnya, langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya. Agak ragu, dia kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Bulan hari ini indah ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah…"

Pembicaraan kembali ditutup.

Keduanya sama-sama menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali laki-laki berambut merah itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya, dengan berbagai pertanyaan melesat dalam benaknya, 'Mengapa kau jatuh hari itu?' atau 'Mengapa aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?'.

Pertanyaan itu kembali terlupakan ketika gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil mengerang keras. Tak lama kemudian, dia menguap. "Kurasa aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Sepertinya begitu." Elsword memutar bola matanya. "...dan jangan berbicara sambil menguap, memangnya kau laki-laki?"

"Kau bukan ibuku."

"Ini rumahku, Aisha."

"Kau butuh aku untuk melindungimu dan kakakmu, bukan?"

Mulutnya membuka, hendak membalas dengan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang itu.

Sepertinya menyadari kemenangannya, senyum kemenangan merekah di wajahnya.

Gadis itu kembali menatap bulan, masih tersenyum—entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Samar-samar dia mendengar gadis itu bersenandung sebuah lagu yang asing di telinganya. Walaupun begitu, mendengarkan nada yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Hei, Aisha." Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, namun senandung musik itu berhenti. "Kau bilang kau penyihir waktu. Bisakah kau kembali ke masa lalu?"

Temperatur di sekitar mereka turun beberapa derajat ketika senyum di wajahnya menghilang.

"Kenapa..." Manik _amethyst_ meliriknya. "...kau bertanya begitu?"

Elsword mengerjap, agak kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Aisha yang terlalu cepat. "Eh, kau tahu?" Dia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya penasaran."

Aisha menoleh padanya. Matanya seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu di wajahnya, namun cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak yakin. Aku pernah mengirim seseorang ke masa depan, tapi masa lalu? Entah."

"Kau mengirim seseorang ke masa depan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Lain kali ku ceritakan." Kemudian ekspresinya mengeras. "Ini tentang kakakmu—"

Dia terhenti. Dan saat itu juga, entah mengapa dia melihat langit malam berdesir disekeliling mereka.

Aisha mendecak, langsung berdiri dan merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian sihir, lengkap dengan tongkatnya. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih gugup—seolah lawan mereka berikutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa—

Barulah ketika angin kencang menerpa mereka, Aisha mendongak menatap langit, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh angin yang menampar wajahnya. Kedua manik membulat, dan mulutnya mengaga tidak percaya. Ketika melihat ekspresi Aisha yang tidak biasa itu, Elsword memaksakan diri untuk mendongak. Walau agak kesulitan, dia dapat melihat sesosok makhluk di langit, kemudian manik merahnya ikut membulat—namun bukan karena alasan yang sama dengan Aisha, namun panik.

_Kenapa dia ada di sini—_

Karena di langit malam, bulan besar yang sebelumnya mereka pandangi telah terhalang oleh seseorang yang paling tidak ingin mereka lihat.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia." Suara perempuan berambut merah itu begitu lancar, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Elsword bertemu dengannya, yang hanya bisa bicara tertatih-tatih dan tertawa kejam. Masih dengan nada mengejek, dia melanjutkan, "Aku datang untuk membunuh seluruh orang yang kau cintai."

Awalnya dia tidak yakin, kalau makhluk yang melayang di atas langit adalah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat tadi siang. Namun begitu tawa kejinya meledak, Elsword langsung yakin—Karis.

"Matilah kita." Aisha mendecak. "Dia sudah menjadi _Daemonion_."

.

.

to be continued

* * *

.

[1] tatami: lantai kayu di Jepang

[2] nama jepang Elesis dibaca _Eri_shisu (_エリ_シス) Eri juga bisa dibaca Ely atau Elly.

[3] tempat latihan, biasanya untuk kendo atau olahraga lain

.

**gomeeen udah lama gak apdet akhirnya malah gantung :'3 #dibakar**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, review, dan follow cerita ini _(:'3/ #sungkem**

**masih banyak detail yang masih harus saya perbaiki untuk kedepannya, mungkin saya bakal mulai edit-edit sedikit chapter 1... kalau saya sempat #dibakarlagi**

**sebenarnya ini bakalan panjang banget, tapi saya potong sedikit (:'3/ #dor**

**untuk pairing; sementara yang kelihatan baru ElsAi. Nanti bakalan ada pair-pair crack favorit saya~ X'D**

**i don't own elsword!**


End file.
